The present invention relates to heteroaryl-substituted pyrrole derivatives which are useful as a medicament. In detail, the present invention relates to compounds substituted with bicyclic amino groups which have excellent inhibitory activity against the production of inflammatory cytokines such as interleukin (IL)-1, IL-6 and IL-8 and tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and synthetic intermediates thereof. As a consequence, the compounds of the present invention have valuable anti-pyretic, analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity and are useful in the treatment of autoimmune diseases such as chronic rheumatism, bone diseases such as osteoporosis and other diseases in which the above-described inflammatory cytokines take part.